User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medal of Honor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Welrod page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Heatedpete (Talk) 17:23, 18 August 2010 Template As far as I know, sadly we don't. Hopefully if Cod Wiki's volunteer force comes here, some one that can will be able to make one CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 00:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Making Templates If you ever need any for the wiki here, just tell me. I've gotten good with those and I can transfer some from the BF Wiki and make them here. For example, can you give me a list of the weapons from Rising Sun? If you can, I'll make a template for it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'm not an admin here, so I can't delete those pages. I think User:Heatedpete and User:Peter Griffen Boy are admins. As for the character templates, I can transfer one from the Call of Duty Wiki. BTW, can you give me a list of weapons from Rising Sun? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, there's no Arisaka in Rising Sun? And isn't the Type 11 a mounted only gun? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I've seen a few screenshots, and I'm pretty sure I saw some Arisakas with bayonets on them being held by the Japanese soldiers. Look here. Looks like an Arisaka in his hands to me. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I'll still add it to the template. I'm gone until Sept 4th, now, btw. SO yeah.. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Deletion done. HeatedpeteTalk? 16:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) MOH:EA singleplayer and promotion I'm gonna dig out my old copy of Moh: European Assault and hit the singleplayer campaign, try and get the missions done. Any help from your part? Also, i'm gonna get Cruz to promote you to Rollback, as you've got the highest edit count here and deserve it. Congratulations HeatedPete Talk 17:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) MOH:EA campaign I've made the pages for three missions, but unfortunately I haven't the time to be doing more. I'll try and get another done tomorrow, but it isn't that easy. HeatedPete Talk 19:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Character infobox I don't think so. Would you like me to put one in place? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, done the character one. Now for the level one. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's the level one. I will be making some gun navboxes (like Template:MoH2010 Weapons) at some point. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Happy to help. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Faction Template OK, but for which factions? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :OK, made it. Template:Infobox Army. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Not a problem. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) MOHA Template Ummm, just click on the "show" button on the top right of the template? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well that can't be right. I can use it. For example, on the Springfield page where you put the template, I can easily open it, because the "show" button is there. How come you don't have it? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what to say, I really can't help you. All I can tell you as that it works for me, and, I presume, everyone else. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::In general, are you still able to edit? If you are, I can imagine that you'll still be able to help, then, even if everything might come out all screwy. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or, naturally, gets better. If you do, however, come across some large problems, feel free to ask me. I could check the articles to see if they look ok, and edit somewhere if you're unable. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The pages look nice Just wanted to say that you did a good job with the images and gunboxes for the weapons everywhere. On another note, are you still having the troubles with page layout 'n' stuff? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Gimme an example of a page where you used it. SSD 愛と平和！ 20:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I see what you mean. How would you have me change it? SSD 愛と平和！ 20:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll see what I can do. It will most likely end up being a bit of copy/pasting, but that's ok. SSD 愛と平和！ 20:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Signature How do you get your signature to come up as just a template in coding view? Because i'm sick of all the coding mine has in source view. - HeatedPete_ 17:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:So The High value target one? Yeah, it does look better than the beta, and the bugs've probably been sorted out too (the benifits of a beta Acti). I do like this game mode though, it's a campaign level, but mixed with Rush from BC2, so taking out one objective/securing an area unlocks the next position. - HeatedPete_ 06:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I do think though that the most popular will be TDM, though, as many players won't get the idea of the game mode (im calling it Rush for now) unless they'd played BC2 - HeatedPete_ 20:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ya, i know. - HeatedPete_ 18:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) OK! Got it-MOH996 RE: hey Yes I will. I was the one who expanded on the Helmad Valley page. I'm getting the Limited Edition! I can't wait for it come out! Conqueror of all Zombies 02:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I would imgaine. Is this wiki pretty much dead? Conqueror of all Zombies 02:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah. We should get some members from the CoD wiki to come over here. And what do you think about the new MoH? I think it looks great! Conqueror of all Zombies 02:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Did you play the Closed Beta? Conqueror of all Zombies 02:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) What I remember was fun. But that's it. Conqueror of all Zombies 03:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I can't wait untill the beta comes out on the fourth. Conqueror of all Zombies 18:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I know no screenies. I wasn't planning on it. But I didn't know that the beta client was availble for download now. Conqueror of all Zombies 19:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Thanks. Conqueror of all Zombies 19:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome No need to welcome me Kaslov, its me Braden 0.0, just forgot to sign in :P. 18:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) He didn't do a thing. It's the autowelcome template that was set up. Much easier and more practical than NU Welcomers, and doesn't clog the recent changes either - HeatedPete_ 18:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Text align i'll check it out. BTW, i managed to find MoH:Vanguard, so will start on some of that stuff - HeatedPete_ 19:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) It's your computer. Check your window size and screen resolution. May make a difference. As for MoH:V, it's my favourite game (so far), as it has the freedom of Airborne (to an extent) yet is on the PS2, which i personally own. And plus the MG42 has a cool tracer that i LOVE to spray around the place! - HeatedPete_ 19:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) the MG42 thing...on split screen, when you're firing the MG42 the bullets have small, white tracers that look really cool when you're putting down some serious suppressive fire on an enemy soldier. I like those sort of visual effects - HeatedPete_ 19:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Request. There you go. I added the weapons to the Heroes page. If you need any more info i can add it. - Guthix's mage2. RE:Message I got the message on the BF wiki. Im not the best with CSS, but we should try and ask someone like JoePlay or CE to port the coding across - HeatedPete_ 20:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I've been looking at the community central stuff, and to me it looks like this wiki will look really good with the new layout. BTW, please don't try and add more games to my to buy list. I'm completely overwhelmed with games: From most wanted game (1) to least wanted: *1 - MoH *2 - Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood *3 - DoWII: Chaos Rising *4 - F1 2010 *5 - BF3 (next year) *6 - FIFA11 *7 - HAWX 2 *8 - CoD:BO So not really in a position to buy any more new games right now! - HeatedPete 20:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, MoH is my most wanted game, and the wanted-factor decreases until no. 8 - HeatedPete 20:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) There, numbers - HeatedPete 06:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) One more thing... I must apologize for my immature reaction to your simple request to follow a specific guideline that I was unaware of, and which differs from the policy on The Vault. --Kris02:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) MoH Beta i finished installing it at about 9PM GMT. Gonna use the time until it goes live to perfect the settings and get used to the controls - HeatedPete 09:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Already play what? - HeatedPete 12:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope. The beta goes live on the 4th. the guys on twitter were able to download it early. - HeatedPete 14:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo Looks nice. I like it more than the current one. Nice find. --Callofduty4 15:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Upload a new version of File:Wiki.png. --Callofduty4 16:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, image reupload problems. I've been having that for about 3 weeks now... Try deleting the file and re-uploading it. --Callofduty4 16:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, that really sucks. I can't even get the image to upload if I move it to Wiki.png. There's not much we can do about that, blame Wikia's piss poor image servers. --Callofduty4 16:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::No worries. I'll be updated of this situation through the Wikia support IRC channel, so when they fix the problem I'll upload the new file. --Callofduty4 16:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::It seems that you fixed it yourself by undoing your edit. --Callofduty4 10:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it looks nice. I actually uploaded it yesterday... it seemed to have taken some time to update. But it's there, and that's all that matters. --Callofduty4 16:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. I'm going to be here to do anything regarding the new look which goes live on Wednesday. I'll design a theme, and if all goes well I'll contact User:JoePlay to make the skin a little more complex than what can be made with the built-in theme designer. Also, the logo... I'll see if I can make it fit in the allocated space in the new layout. --Callofduty4 16:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. This wiki has drastically improved since I first used it some time ago - thanks to you especially. --Callofduty4 16:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sticking around I don't really know anything about Medal of Honor. I just stopped by to check out a template error someone pointed out on Ausir's talk page but since I didn't really know what to do about it, I didn't comment on it. So I just made a comment about that one page that I thought was an issue. Kris18:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Please don't... Oh, OK on both counts, I didn't think about leaving an M1A1 Thompson redirect when I merged both articles on the Thompson SMG together, thanks for the heads up! Braden 0.0 14:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) EA account name what's the name of your EA account? Mine's Ravenriders. - HeatedPete 16:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, believe me. I know what it's like to have a shitty username (excuse the french). Mine's the way it is because it is something i can relate to (it's the name of my Wh40k army) - HeatedPete 16:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) That's an OK name, to be honest. At least i now know someone else who's actually heard of Warhammer 40k. I'm loving the new logo. Blends in superbly with the side bar. - HeatedPete 18:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Games Workshop don't have a good concept of 'an easy, fun and cheap tabletop combat game'. But to be fair, the only reason why i continue is 'cos one of my friends at school, his father works at GW, so he just buys me what i want at a lower cost and i pay him back. - HeatedPete 18:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Unlucky. In contrast, I'm from quite a lucky background, so i don't have to worry about losing jobs or the house being reposessed. Not until i leave for university. - HeatedPete 19:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I had a random idea that at some point during the beta we meet up over a game of whatever it is and see what the game's like. - HeatedPete 20:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Havn't been able to try yet. Will do in next few mins before school - HeatedPete 06:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Nope, it isn't live. Got about half an hour from now until it starts - HeatedPete 06:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Tempates 'n' stuff I've been pretty busy this week, and my computer recently fucked up (I'm on my sister's now, and I have only limited time), so I'll get it done by the 12th, but I can't make any promises on when exactly. Sorry... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back Good to see you too, I only really came bck because i am thinking about pre-ordering it. I will look over the article policy, and i probably will not be playing the PC beta as it would be pointless for me, as I A) don't think I meet the requirements to run it, and B) will not be playing MoH on a PC Blinzy[45] 02:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, i am so used to the CoD Wiki MoS, this one's is so different. But anywho, in the limited edition, is there a BF3 beta, that comes with pre-order? Blinzy[45] 02:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lag I'll try it. But when choosing servers, should i go for one closer to myself (i.e. ones in London/UK) or any server? - HeatedPete 06:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Helped hugely...until i joined a server from Perth! Also if you have windows vista i hugely recommend Vista Anti-lag, it gets rid of lag by the ton! - HeatedPete 19:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Spec-Ops. i havn't had much time to play though, so im not that far into the unlock tree - HeatedPete 19:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hooah. Gonna go on ti for a bit now, but is getting close to 10 o'clock, when i HAVE to get some kip. - HeatedPete 20:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorta. It's one of those English words that us Brits use a lot, so in this instance when i say "im gonna get some kip" im saying "Im gonna go to sleep" - HeatedPete 20:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Giving up ya know what, i've given up with the PC beta. Every time i spawn, im instantly dead. Every time i throw a grenade, it hits a wall, bounces back, and im dead. Im sticking to consoles. It's a great game, but the PC isn't my battleground - HeatedPete 21:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know... Your wiki is featured in the "What's new in gaming" ad for Wikia. That might get some attention :) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) That's great! - HeatedPete 06:11, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New look The New look is called "Wikia", not "Oasis". They changed the name as it is for all wikis. But i kinda like it. - HeatedPete 15:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. Should we ask Joeplay to help out, or CodExpert? Also, i suggest that both me and you archive our talk pages in the future, so that when new users arrive, we have clear pages for users to leave messages on - HeatedPete 15:37, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Skin Ok. I've customized the skin and uploaded a logo. Time to do work with the code pages. --Callofduty4 17:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :The theme designer cannot handle images of that size in bytes and therefore it won't be able to be used, unless we use custom CSS in Wikia.css. The code is different to monaco's and hence I have no idea what to do. Contacting User:JoePlay is your best shot, sorry. --Callofduty4 18:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Contact him here. He'll probably reply on his own talk, so keep an eye on it. --Callofduty4 18:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought I did o.O --Callofduty4 20:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would guess so... --Callofduty4 20:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would highly doubt it. Probably just general server lag. --Callofduty4 20:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, a few hours ago all the servers went offline. Still lagging from then I would suppose. --Callofduty4 20:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: New background Hi Yuri. I just uploaded a background image similar to the one you linked to. I also tweaked the logo so it doesn't look stretched, as well as changed the link color from the dark blue (which is hard to read) to a pale yellow. Hope that helps! Let me know if you need any more help. JoePlay (talk) 21:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Looks very nice. JoePlay is a very helpful guy. --Callofduty4 16:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Den Kirson don't worry. At some point he will post them 06:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, that was me BTW. And the new skin looks great, doesn't it! - HeatedPete 06:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and don't permaban the test users, it helps greatly to have a guy you can use for testing - HeatedPete 06:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) That i didn't know. I'll check it out. May be my sig - HeatedPete 18:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thinking Dunno, but first we have to get rid of the other moh wiki. Someone should try adopting it or force the wikians there to merge with our wiki. But it is a high risk idea - HeatedPete 06:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Video All i can say is...HELL FUCKING YEAH! - HeatedPete 08:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) (EXCUSE THE FRENCH...AND THE CAPS LOCK) Templates 'n' stuff Yuri, I'll be thoroughly honest. What you asked me to do with the "create article tab"... I don't know how... I'd be able to de-code it eventually, but it will take a lot of time. It's really complex because they've hidden all the code, or they put it somewhere I can't find. I'm trying to use the source of the entire page, but I have no idea how everything works. It's really screwed up. I'll do the thing for the level templates, but the create an article tab thingy is going to have to wait. And it doesn't help that I have a few exams coming up, so yeah... Sorry :/ SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, at least you've got that. Unfortunately not in time for the game, but oh well... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::There you are good sir. Your new level infobox is done. Anything you would like to change? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Any time! Well, I'm off to do homework now, but before I go, can I ask you to make a brief history on the Soviet Union here? You seem to know more about it than me and I'd probably just do a resume of the Wikipedia article. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's ok, I'll add on to it later. Try making an emphasis on their participation in WWII because that's more important stuff related to the game. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Trailer I've been a bit busy - so I haven't watched it just yet. I'll get back to you when I do. --Callofduty4 01:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :On another note, you can revoke my administrator rights if you please. I have no further need for them, as the new skin has been sorted out. I just added code for collapsible navboxes, so that should be it. --Callofduty4 01:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Failure (while stroking fluffy white cat, and in Russian accent) Your failure has cost us dearly, Mr Kasalov. - HeatedPete 09:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Javascript Tell me what specific thing isn't working and I'll see what I can do about fixing it. JoePlay (talk) 23:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Where did you see it not working? I looked at Template:MoH2010 Countdown and it's working fine for me. Is it working for you on that page? JoePlay (talk) 01:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as... Seeing as the game is now out, im guessing we can implement info from the spoiler footage into the singleplayer levels. - 06:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Well... Happy Medal of Honor day! I'm guessing you're knee deep in the experience right now, so you'll have to tell me how the game is once you get some time :P SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) uh, i hate it that EA are releasing it on the 15th here. 3 days of agony and unrealistically high homework levels anyone? I HATE CONTINENTS! - 20:01, October 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL, yeah that sucks. I had a bunch of homework yesterday, but it's all good now so I'm lazing around :P SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) (clears throat) In two days, my home work as follows: *Monday **Finish questions 4-20 in maths text book (maths) **Revise for test (biology) **2 page chapter review on Lord of the Flies Chapter 7 (english literature) **10 A5 initial ideas, outlines only (Graphics) *Tuesday **20 minute answers to 2 of the questions given in class (history) **add colour/shading to 10 initial ideas (graphics) **finish Moles revision worksheet (chemistry) **2 page chapter review for LotF chapter 8 (EL) **Revise for spanish oral examination on wednesday (spanish) **Look up sec, cosec and other advanced trigonometry terms (maths) And people say we don't get homework... - 20:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Oasis -> monaco i have no idea why this happened. Don't like it - 16:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah same here. Oasis disappeared and it's in Monaco... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 16:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Callsigns It might help if the names of pages featuring double-digit numbers in callsigns are formatted with a hyphen betwen the numbers. That would make it easier to read correctly. For instance, Gunfighter 11 renamed to Gunfight 1-1 would make it clear that it should be read Gunfighter "One-One", rather than Gunfighter "Eleven". Just a thought! HotelFourSix 16:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: He had created two stupid pages, one called ANAL and the other what name i cannot remember. Check , the top three pages were made by him. I simply tracked the changes and blocked him after a repeat offence - 18:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes i did I got it after i got home from school. Played 2 hours of multiplayer/campaign and loved it to pieces. None of the killer lagg from the PC Beta, and a really great narrative for the campaign. Wanna go on IRC? i suggest #wikia-BF - 18:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) It's like MSN, but for people on different registered sites. check here - 18:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) There isn't a one for this wiki, but now it's saying i cannot access IRC! Stupid computer! - 18:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ask sanase or another wikia staff member, or maybe sactage. He did it for the BF wiki. - 19:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Medal Of Honor 2010 Multiplayer Not Working Hey Yuri. You might remember me from the Call of Duty Wikia? I was in the whole Joseph Stalin Cat-in-the-trash argument. Anyway, it looks like your on the Wiki, so I just came to you. I'm having a problem playing it. Every time I agree to the Terms of Use stuff, it says "Failed to create account. You do not meet the criteria for creating an account" on multiplayer. Any ideas? Agreon 19:00, October 15 2010. (Sorry, I can't use the tidle sig. cause my signature has a picture in it from another wiki. My Talk) RE: RE: Thanks. Well, what is the age for online? Agreon Talk The new MoH! I got it! I like it. But I think singleplayer needed a little more work to it. I haven't beat it yet though. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm focusing on everything but sniper. Sorry. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Really? Conqueror of all Zombies 01:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) new editor for the moh wiki Hey as u can see i'm from the cod wiki but i decided to edit here too Fizzywizzy 22:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Achievements / Trophies Achievements / Trophies are pretty much done. I might do a how to guide though. canadianstryker 23:59, October 16, 2010 Weapons stats Sup Yuri? I found you a nice little page listing all the beautiful multiplayer weapons' stats with exact damage, recoil, reload time and whatnot of the new Medal of Honor. Enjoy! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) oh great(!). Does he do anything else? - 21:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I know right? Still, it's great that he did it for MoH. I thought he was gonna stick to BF and CoD. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandal http://medalofhonor.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.142.166.23: Vandalized the AK-47 page.80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 00:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Your ranks What ranks are ya on MoH? I'm as follows: *Rifleman: Lvl 1 (no attempt made yet) *Spec Ops: The level before the P90 (the number escapes me) *Sniper: lvl 5 (legit. unlocked the bolt-actions) Im gonna try to make veteran shotguns/Enemy carbines before i try out the rifleman class. It escapes me how different the AK47 and the M16 are, when the other weapons in the game are very similar to their opposing side's counterparts - 19:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) YAY! IM BETTER THAN YURI! (jk) I average around the 600 mark on a small game, and on a full game i rarely get lower than a 1000. Ya see, all this whinging about dying in 2 shots is utter BS, as if you die in 2 shots...so does the enemy - 06:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Try this out Try Mediawiki:Concealer.css. It hides a lot of the annoying features, and i got it from Memory Alpha, where they gave me permission to use it. It works well though, for a trekkie feature - 06:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New Vegas Sorry. Havn't got it yet. But i may have a chance this coming week (it's Half Term in the UK), though i am going to be away from internet for most of the week, so you're in charge! - 18:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. Just try watching the wiki activity and contributions of those who made the page in the first place - 19:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hilite I can still do that myself :P but yes, I'd like to be removed from user hilite while still maintaining admin tools, if that is possible. --Callofduty4 19:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :It wouldn't, but I was just asking if you would mind me taking my name off the hilite list even if I still had admin tools. --Callofduty4 21:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I've done it. Thanks for the help. --Callofduty4 21:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Navbox Sure thing bro, I can have it done by tonight. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :There ya go --> Template:MoH Games. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. Now just put them on every article. I'm working on the BF Wiki, atm, so you should probably do it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New-article templates I'll get back to you tomorrow - I hope you can wait another day ;) I've been working on a script for The Vault all day, and my concentration is pretty much drained. -- Porter21 (talk) 19:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, here goes my attempt at explaining the system. First of all, don't let yourself be confused by the setup of pages like w:c:fallout:The Vault:Create article/Fallout. The templates in there have little do with the actual preload functionality; most of them just serve the purpose of making our various "create article" pages have the same appearance. :The very basis of the system is that you can preload text to be displayed in the edit window on empty pages by appending ?action=edit&preload=PAGENAME to the URL. There are basically two ways to make this easily accessible: :* By using the Inputbox/Createbox extension, which is available on all Wikia-hosted wikis by default. :* By simply providing such a link manually. :The first method is used by pages like The Vault:Create article/Fallout. If you take a look at w:c:fallout:The Vault:Template:Create article tab/FO1, you can see that it basically only contains a table with a bunch of createboxes, such as this one: preload=Template:Create article/character/FO1 width=40 :"preload" contains the name of the page containing the text which should be preloaded, "width" is the width of the box where you can enter the article name. When you enter the name of a page and press "create", the edit window for the new page is opened with the content of Template:Create article/character/FO1 already inserted (code wrapped in "noinclude" tags is not copied over etc, similar to how it works with "normal" templates). :The second method, providing a direct link, is used by the box which appears above the edit window when creating pages. The content of the box can be found at MediaWiki:Newarticletext. If you take a look at the links, you'll see they have "?action=edit&preload=PAGENAME" appended to the page name. There is a template which is used for easier construction of these links (Create article link), but you could as well simply enter the URL manually. :I hope that was somewhat understandable. Feel free to ask if you have any questions :) There is also a Wikia help page (Help:Inputbox) for the extension which explains the process in more detail. -- Porter21 (talk) 13:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The URL of the page you want to create. For example, if you want to create a page called "XYZ" with Template:Welcome preloaded, you'd use http://medalofhonor.wikia.com/wiki/XYZ?action=edit&preload=Template:Welcome. -- Porter21 (talk) 18:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::You can simply copy w:c:fallout:Template:Create article link - it should work without modifications. "fullurl" is a which works on all Wikia wikis by default, so maybe you just made a typo when trying to use it. -- Porter21 (talk) 13:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up Okay. I'll check it out. Price25 RE: I added input in both the topics. Price25 22:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Best way to go about Rome Total War Have you ever tried editing the rome total war data to give ya an edge on the campaign? I managed to find my old copy of Rome, installed it and edited the desc_strat file. Gave meself a full army of Urban Cohorts with full gear, and a full fleet of Quiquiermes! (forgot the spelling) Unfortuneately, i wasn't able to give myself full popular support but was able to get Marius reforms before 260BC, and took rome by 200BC. Pretty sweet, eh? - 20:57, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Flaming cheat! (May do that meself!) But if i did, i'd probably make a rapid fire unit of light auxilia that can kill an elephant in one shot, have a max range of over 1km, can match dose Urbans in melee and have a rate of fire of 60 JPM (javelins per min.), i.e. 1 per second! At that rate, i'd be able to take Rome in about a minute! - 11:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:MoH At the moment, I'm going to skip it. I recently bought FIFA 11 so I'm out of pocket for BO if I buy MoH. I'll probably rent it at some point and then buy it if I like it. Christmas at the earliest. --Callofduty4 22:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't off by heart, but I can get it up and working in 5 minutes. --Callofduty4 23:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It should be up and running. --Callofduty4 23:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem. --Callofduty4 00:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Great news! We have a link on the front page!!!!! - 07:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) My bad, not the front page, this page. On the community favourites tab. We must be doing someting right! - 22:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ooo, right above the Pop Tarts Wiki! Anyways, hopefully that'll stay up there for a while. I'd just wish they'd put it in the Gaming tab at the top of every page. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Template It's good. But then someone goes (for instance) and you get the picture - 18:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Clean sweep I only managed to get clean sweep (don't like the fact that you have to go through the store though) and cannae add any info because A) my PS3 crashed before i got to play on it and B) my sister's on the Wii at the moment and im not allowed to kick her off (literally) - 19:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hot Zone trailer at 0:28 on the hot zone trailer, it says RPK light machine gun. Any ideas on this? - 19:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Blocking I noticed what you did here. I know this is different, but the way I usually proceed is with no tolerance. An anon or new user that, on their first edit, resorts to vandalism should not be sympathized. I usually hand out an automatic perma-ban at the sight of such users. Make of this what you will, I'm just throwing it out there. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, and remember, we do have a good old blocking template - 07:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ahm... I can't do that. You can ask RASIC if he would be willing to do so, but I won't go against his decision. And the block is justified, I'm sorry to say, even if it's the result of you having a bad day. Since RASIC is the one who issued the block, I'll let him decide if he wants to reduce or remove it. --Kris 02:16, November 5, 2010 (UTC) RfB Hmm...Im gonna take my reasons from the BF wiki. Over there, we only had Bondpedia as a Bureaucrat for over half a year after BFBC2 was released, and to me we didn't need another. I think that as we are in a similar position,it may be too soon. But im not against the idea. - 08:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Traffic That's obvious. But nowdays i spend my free school time bitching about these Year Sevens (i.e. 11 year olds) talking about quick scoping in Black Ops with the Intervention instead of making a list of pages to edit. But are you gonna get Black Ops? Im not going near it, at least until christmas at the earliest. There's Assasin's Creed Brotherhood on the 16th, Bad Company 2 Vietnam in Winter, Fallout New Vegas for Christmas (still haven't got it :'( ...yet!), and then the next Battlefield game next year, Im full up for FPSs. Im even considering selling off my MW2 cos i never play it. - 20:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Clan well, my current clan tag is MoHW, so my clan is the MoH wiki clan! - 11:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I rented MoH 2010. I've only got it for 3 days, so I'll probably only go through the campaign, but still. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 1:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I guess you're out of luck... I don't have a capture card either (unless I can somehow take picture with the TV, but that's unlikely). Either way, some of the articles here have very little information and just look quite poor with a single paragraph in there, so I'll add to places like that. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) No base categories I see. Thank you for clarifying. I will not add any more base categories to character pages :) Epic game OK, i just hit the jackpot on Helmand Valley. I was simply doin ma stuff, working on the sniper class, M21 with Combat Scope and Extra Magazines, when, while assaulting the third base, i hit my favourite Score Chain of them all, Missile Attack. So i shoot that, and suddenly i find myself, despite getting only one kill) getting enough points to get to the next score chain. Accidentally, i call in the defensive action, but then get enough points from ribbons to get me to Strafing Run. I call that on the barricade at base 4, then get the F-16 CAS support chain. Call that on the same place, get the Tomahawk SC. Before I'd gotten killed, i had a top score chain of, wait for it, 1419 points! And i got to F-16 CAS again that match after dying! Total K/D was 89 for 17, my highest ever result on ANY game ever! - 18:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Not as good as the meteor though. Pepperoni, meatballs, ground beef, bbq sauce, and something else. Lovely - 20:20, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey So your an admin here nice job. Hows the CoD wiki still vandal troll and spammer filled? 23:50, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually I left 4 days ago because I was fed up with CallofDuty4 and the anons that were either braindead or just assholes. And thanks I mean it didnt look as good compared to other games this year. 00:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Well Im not going to be a kissass to a guy that spends more time yelling at other users than he does soing things about vandals. He jsut pissed me off for the last time asking me why I get upset with users and when I try to tell him he just yells at me some more and gets a little more pissy everytime. If he thinks people should kiss his ass beause he is an admin he can go, well I think you know what I would say. 00:21, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree I even agreed there that I can be harsh and mean and that not all of them are like that and that I even am friends with and enjoy the company of the smarter ones and only using youger gamers as a general term since most are idiots that know nothing of real war. And yet he continued to be an ass to me. Hell remember my novel well in it Call of Duty is a game as it is in real life and it encourages an 18 year old to join the marines the kid, he doesnt know anything about guns and asks to use an AK-47 with ACOG and Grenade Launcher, eventually has himself killed for spraying and praying and in his dying moments he belives he will respawn. That is the type of child I hate am harsh to and poke fun at. 00:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Belive me talk to anyone at my little brothers middle school they belive it. They even belive that if in a real war you get 7 kills a helicopter will be sent to your location. They also belive MW2 is based on real events. They (and I do hate this word amd rarely use it) are retards. 00:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes but 8TH GRADE KIDS THEY SHOULD HAVE REALISED THAT CALL OF DUTY ISNT REAL WARFARE. I mean I would understand say 1st-5th grade but 8th come on Yuri you can't blame me for thinking of them that way in 8th. I mean the one thing I could inderstand an 8th grader beliving is the killstreak but beliving MW2 is real come on even you have to admit. And respawning I learned when I am dead I am not going to come back to life. I mean even you Yuri have ot realise my pain having kids like that over at your house every day becasue you parents wont let their 8th grade son have an xbox you have to. I like I said if they were younger I wuold understand that but 8TH FUCKING GRADE it just deeply agrivates me. 00:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) 11year olds in 8th grade? Not in Ohio. Here he and his friends are 13 and 14 I think I should be worried especially when my parents invited me over to have a talk with them abouthow video games arnt real and what happens if he tries to imitate them. 01:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I just belive 13 is an age he should know these things I knew them when I was 8 and my great grandmother died. I knew she wouldnt get back up. Then when I met my great grandpa at her funeral he was a war veteran and got me interested in war so I knew if a war/battle was real or not by the time I was 9. 01:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I try but having them over nearly every day does not help you know. ANd besides I do enjoy many younger gamers like say Basilthejedimaster on the NZ wiki he is 13 and yet is very smart therefor I enjoy his company and speak to him on a nearly daily basis. I do not know the age of Bengalman81 on the CoDwiki but I belive him to be around that age and I talk to him frequently. Also another thing I just ahte about teh braindeads s their language of 1337. As an author you likely get annoyed by it as well. To me it shows complete disrespect of the English language or whatever language someone speaks. Now I know I am not perfect either I do not deny that I know I have a short temper, am strong headed, am harsh, and very vulgar to name just a few but at least I take the time to type something rather than say G2G I will say got to go and it annoys even close friends so I guess I have that to I am not very modern despite being so young. Sorry for the rant and how half of it had nothing to do with what we were talking about. 01:21, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Gah, really busy for the next two weeks. If you can find someone else, I think it'd be better. However, if not, I'll do it then, though a reminder would be nice. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandal report This guy vandalised the Medal of Honor (2010) page. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Distraction I got distracted from getting more Cruise Missile score chains (i've got 10 more!!!) by Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. I guess recruiting civvies into the Assassin's Order and killing Italian templars is better than killing Taliban guys from an Apache/Bradley - 21:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Homefront I'll give ya a hand over there, but most of what i do'll be on templates and the like. One condition tho - Sysop? - 18:14, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Glad to be of service! - 22:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Too many games ATM. Not enough space :'( - 20:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Sig It looks good, but you probably need to change the Zirkon bit to Yuri or YuriKaslov, as signatures should really have the user's name in it. - 20:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) About the wiki "conversation" I have checked up on the points you specifically stated, and yes, I have been inactive for a while, mostly on part due to Black Ops recently being released, but now I've broken my Xbox, proving my point about the failure rate on the Xboxes being significantly higher than PS3's. However, in this time I have gotten around to finishing off all my knowledge about Allied Assault and would love to just make a few more worth while contributions. I however have been completely bored of being an Admin as I can't put my skills to beneficial use, all Weapons pages are named correctly as far as you and I are concerned and attention to this wiki is so low, that vandals are non-existent. Besides, I heard once that only Wiki officials can delete Sysop or B-crat abilities from users and they won't say a word, since I am bored, if I am wrong as I only have "heard" it from other admins on the CoD wiki, then if Heatedpete or, if I am right, a Wiki official could please remove my Sysop access then I consider you people having done a favor for me. But please allow me to keep my rollback abilities, please? Braden 0.0 18:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Desysop doing it right now. Desysop doing it right now. - 21:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well? I was waiting for your approval, but now I have to go out so it'll be at least Christmas Eve by the time I create the next pages focusing on Breakthrough and maybe fill in some informational gaps in Pacific Assault and Airborne. Braden 0.0 21:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Places for admin Are there any admin voting?? Or there won't be for a while? Besides i'm just wondering. Fizzywizzy 16:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bot Done. :''') JoePlay (talk) 23:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Free time I've got too much free time ATM, so Im gonna try and "beef" up the MoH 2010 pages and see whether I can at least get them finished before the end of the Xmas holidays. But my copy of 2010's been borrowed by a friend, so could you check some of the information on the pages I've been editing? - 13:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll get working on Neptune's Net today. Oh, and... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! - 12:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You are on here too?!? I take it that some COD Wikians are on here too? Re:Fullurl is what is used to get the full url of a page (I just tested it and it works). If you want to add an action such as edit, you would use where can be '''edit, delete, history and various other actions. --Callofduty4 14:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know On the CoD wiki PaPa SmUrF left you numerous racist messages on a blog, your talk and on his user page. He's been blocked for 3 months, and the racist attacks have been erased from the history of the pages they were added to. If you want to know more, tell me. --Callofduty4 19:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :One or two days ago. I thought it'd be better that you didn't know, but then I figured might as well let you know so if he comes back and starts being an ass again, you'll know it's his second time doing so. --Callofduty4 20:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Tell me when you've viewed it so I can delete that page and get rid of that. --Callofduty4 20:08, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::If someone from the Middle East got upset with him, he'd probably call him a terrorist, if someone from Germany got upset with him, he'd probably call him a Nazi. He has no sense, feel free to take him out of here. --Callofduty4 20:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I deleted your talk, then restored all the revisions except that one. The same thing was done to his user page, as there was a racist bite at you on there too. --Callofduty4 16:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey K, He'll need to get on IRC at some point, register an account with NickServ if he already hasn't, then tell me. 16:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: You have a view on this. I have a different one to yours. We'll leave it at that. No flame wars. No pointless arguments. Simples - 16:56, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Wikia-cutting Hey Yuri. Right now, wikia's proving to be a bit of a b***h in terms of schoolwork and exams, so I'm having to cut down on the number of wikis I edit at. I was wondering, would you be ok to take over as active b'crat here? Let me know what ya thinks - 22:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) OK, consider yourself a b'crat. Have fun and DBAD with the powers!!! - 22:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :If you're a crit now, then shouldn't you have a blue hilite now?Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 17:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's Common.css and Wikia.css.Сержант Бутерброд У вас есть ситуационный отчет? 01:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok. And thanks in advance.Сержант Бутерброд У вас есть ситуационный отчет? 20:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Why would Pete get on your back about it?Сержант Бутерброд У вас есть ситуационный отчет? 20:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: I won't block you for no reason. If you don't want any part of the CoD wiki, then don't take any part. I refuse to enforce a block on you, I'm sorry. --Callofduty4 20:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :How would I pay? --Callofduty4 23:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::They'll probably never come back. Most vandals don't come back after a 3 day block. It's generally bad practice to ban IPs indefinitely, IPs change around. --Callofduty4 23:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::They're a few out of many. If any of the people I unblocked come back for more trouble, then you can block them indefinitely. --Callofduty4 23:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) It's not speculation, it's simple research. For example, the map "Grid" has the large stone statue in the field, I translated the Cyrillic to English and it read "Pripyat". Also, the maps "Array" and "Summit" both have many similarities to the campaign missions taking place on and around Mt.Yamantau. I think it's safe to conclude that they take place there. "Launch" obviously takes place in the Baikonur Cosmodrome. Etc etc. Forgot to leave my name. anthraxXadam There's no need to be rude, I was just responding to your message. anthraxXadam Well SOMEBODY under your name did. anthraxXadam Yo Just fyi, I'm impressed with what you, and others, have done on this wiki. Good job. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights See the talk page on the Total War Wiki for my reply to you. Frankly, after how crude you were earlier (and still are), you can say that I'll never consider giving you administration rights for a long time. I'm afraid you're going to have to learn to demonstrate more patience and learn to get along with the present administrator before asking for such rights. The format you have supported for the wiki (Infoboxes, Shogun policy, etc) all of that is implemented here: http://www.twcenter.net/wiki/Main_Page If you don't like the way I run things over on the main Wikia, try migrating over there. One reason I became the admin for the Wiki is because I was sick of the way things were managed over there. I strongly recommend it for you. --Byzantine Latinkon 04:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Tariq or MP-446 ? Hey Yuri! Just got my MoH today and as you noticed that sidearm of opfor is called tariq, though it is not one, and looks more like MP-446 as you mentioned but aint it either... it doesnt have an exposed hammer like original yarigin pistol does, and looks more like a glock which uses a so called "striker" system that is internal. That doesnt really make big difference in a game exept that it pisses me off causes (i own one and it looks complitelly different when aiming though in real life) but it would make in reality, my guess what happened was designers couldn't find any rear view pictures of the gun (it's still relatevly new gun), the hammer seats deeply in a frame but it is there, and they used their imagination to guess what it should look like. Just my two cents on a mistery of this gun. My Best Regards! Someone's really got a grudge against ya... http://medalofhonor.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.30.225.16 SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :That's creepy man. This guy needs to find a hobby. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) No IRL? How come real-life references are not allowed even though they are connected to the specified game? Example: "Medal of Honor" in general is all based on real-life subjects and have references to real events to maintain authenticity or faithfulness to the events that the games are based on. The references to war movies in Frontline exist and where confirmed by developers and previously stated information. Wouldn't the voiding of real-world references only apply if there is no supportable connection between the two? It was even stated that the team that helped make Private Ryan worked on making Frontline. --RadicalEdward2 21:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) hey whats up how can i be an andmin or what you are hey whats up how can i be an andmin or what you are Re: Uh... wtf? Yeah, I was bored and figured that video would get some interesting comments. OverseerTange 23:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Allied assault page Hey! Why did you undo my edit.It us true! 22 members of 2015 Inc left to form Infinity Ward!Zachary12345 00:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Reporting vandalism Please ban Sonicfan32, he is currently vandalizing the wikia. Just check his contributions page. It practically explains itself. --RadicalEdward2 20:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) SERE skin for spec ops class Hi, I heard you can change the skin of the spec ops soldier, at what level do you unlock the SERE skin? I am playing a the pc version--Zachary12345 03:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow It's actually really nice. You should try putting more things in the background and having semi-transparent pages. Either way very nice. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, they did that at the Assassin's Creed wiki and it looks particularly stunning. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Worth a try either way. Maybe I'll try it on the BF wiki too. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I Made A Change I changed the coding a little bit on Template:Infobox_CVG so it would get rid of the hyperlinking which didn't lead to anything making it that ugly red colour, and got rid of the alternate background colour of white so the brown text can be read if that's alright with you. An Example Here LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 05:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) After I get home from class tomorrow, I'll probably apply it to most of the MoH Game articles as well. LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 05:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Background Looks like a cool collage of scenes from the games in the series. Well done. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox? I would like to know what a sandbox is, and its purposes. Just a little thing I wanted to know, and why it is "forbidden" to edit it. Thanks. : Every user has his own Sandbox. Yours is here. It is meant to be used for stuff like experimenting with coding, writing mach articles and shit like that. It isn't suppose to be edited because its only one person's sandbox since everyone has their own. LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 00:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: OMG! I have waiting so long for one of these sandboxes! It was right in front of me! Thanks. RE: interlanguage links Hi Yuri. We have a special request page for interlanguage links, so stop by there, submit your request, and someone should get it setup today. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid not. Only staff and helpers with the appropriate access can enable interlanguage links. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Achivements We could use the Achievement feature in WikiLabs for the whole commendation thing. http://medalofhonor.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiaLabs LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 16:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Administrator I would sincerely like to ask you to grant me the abilities of a bureaucrat. Considering I have made over 1,400 edits in about three months as editor and make around 3-4 mainspace edits a day. It would be an honor to me if you made me and admin. Thank you for your support through the months, you're a great comrade. Sincerely, Re: Sorry, I have absolutely no experience with any of those. What we're you planning to do with them? Edit: Oh, yeah, I know now. Thank You Those categories....we're making me angry. I'll do the job, I promise. I hope you are doing ok, because I heard that Irene is being a slutty whore-bitch that is overly self conscious and all she ever wants to do is blow people out of there homes with her strong winds. Anyway, thank you for granting me these powers, and best of luck to you. Re: LOL, Comcast is also a bitch. One more question: Shoud I go ahead and delete pages: "Ranger 1" and "Ranger 2", because I do not see how the hell we need it, and the two are VERY minor characters. Its like naming every soldier on Omaha beach: Ranger 1, Ranger 2, Ranger 3, Ranger 4, etc.